Breaking out of the Closet
by Raychel
Summary: If you have not seen "Closet" SPOILERS. ONE SHOT how Olivia breaks up with Kurt and a longeeeer bar scene. E/O


AN: I know I have other stories but wanted to write a quick one about how Olivia broke up with Kurt and why

**AN: I know I have other stories but wanted to write a quick one about how Olivia broke up with Kurt and why. I also extended the bar scene.**

"What's on your mind?" Elliot Stabler asked his partner Olivia Benson as they left the courthouse after Lincoln Carver had been found guilty of murder in the second degree and Olivia sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear the way she did when she was thinking about something deeply.

"I'm not sure if you're the one I should talk to about this but… well I don't really know who or…"

"Liv just spit it out." Elliot insisted he was trying to keep his cool. If Olivia needed advice about her _boyfriend_ he was not looking forward to it since he hated the man, Kurt Moss. What kind of a name was Kurt Moss? He didn't care if Kurt might be the greatest guy on earth he still didn't want to have to hear about Olivia's affairs with him, but he cared for Olivia and as any person who loved someone they would grit their teeth and listen to the person they cared for.

"The look you have on your face is priceless," Olivia chuckled as they headed towards the work car.

"What look?"

"The 'oh god is she going to talk to me about her boyfriend' look." Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot and smiled at him as he looked away for a moment to try to conceal his blush but he couldn't.

"You know me too well," Was all Elliot could say.

"I don't need sex advice Elliot-"

"Oh no Olivia please-"

"That department is pretty good and so is the romance and-"

"Did you not see my face? I don't… need to hear the details. It's just not…" Elliot fished uncomfortably for the words, "professional Liv… it's not…"

"Elliot let me finish ok?" Olivia did not go to the passenger's seat side like usual but went to Elliot's side and he was surprised at how close she was to him. He wasn't sure what to do, what was she doing?

"Ok, finish." Elliot cleared his throat and he leaned against the car as did Olivia and she looked at him as if trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Kurt is wonderful; he's everything that I should have. Stability, he wants a family, he's thinking of taking a different job just for us to be together as in together for the long run." Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and he had not been prepared for this. He had figured that Olivia and Kurt were just dating, but family planning and Kurt leaving his job for Olivia… this was almost too much.

"But…" Elliot looked at Olivia, studying her features, "Liv you wouldn't be telling me all of this just for nothing right?"

"Of course not El," Olivia rubbed her forehead and then looked up at him, "Kurt has been asking me to move in with him Elliot, like pressing me to move in with him and I don't know what's stopping me. I mean I didn't know for a long time."

"You've only been dating him for how long?" Elliot asked, almost feeling like he needed to have another word with Kurt.

"A few months," Olivia shrugged.

"That's way too short of a time for you to be moving in with the guy. How much is he pressing you to do it?" Elliot asked her not wanting to express that she just leave the bastard and wait for him… he wanted to tell her so badly, _wait for me Liv, I'm not ready yet… but I will be_, but Elliot knew what an amazing woman Olivia was and that he couldn't expect her to wait for him forever.

"I'm just going to come out and say it El, he called me earlier and mentioned you." Olivia scoffed, "He said that he now knows the reason why I won't move in with him…"

"I'm the reason?" Elliot asked, showing his amusement, "I'm the reason you won't move in with him? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Elliot come on, the way you went storming to his office without even thinking trying to help me get my job back… the way he saw the exchange between us and the fact that I never told him about you, he said that showed him that I might not love him like he loves me… that I might love someone else." Olivia was now looking down at the ground, avoiding Elliot's eyes and he could feel his heart pounding.

"And uh… what did you say?" Elliot asked, not sure what to do because he knew exactly who Olivia was talking about. Kurt had accused Olivia of being in love with Elliot… or possibly the fact that Elliot was in love with Olivia and it was keeping her on a string.

"I told him to meet me later so we could talk." Olivia sighed and was able to look at Elliot again.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Elliot asked her, "Olivia?" But she wasn't answering. She just stood there looking completely unlike herself, he had never seen her this way, she was looking at her hands and putting them through her hair and clearing her throat, "You still with me, Liv?"

"I don't know if I can break up with him," Olivia said in a soft voice.

"Olivia he may have signed that affidavit but he wouldn't have if I hadn't gone down there to deal with him,"

"I know El,"

"And if you ask me the guy is arrogant and rude and a really bad dresser with bad hair."

"Elliot," Olivia laughed and he cracked a smile at the fact that she was now laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes, "Bad hair?"

"Well…"

"I love you El," Olivia said still smiling and he smiled back at her and even though she had said it in a completely plutonic way it dawned on both of them how the words just sounded amazing.

"I love you too Liv," He said still smiling, but she all of the sudden looked serious and he knew why. It was normal for best friends to say 'I love you' every now and then and it was never taken in any other way because the two people were just friends. Elliot knew that Olivia knew that they were more then friends. He wasn't sure what they were but it was something that he couldn't imagine living without and it was definitely more then just friends.

"Elliot, he's someone that I can finally be with," Olivia's words brought him back to reality and he scowled.

"He's not right for you… the way he needed to help you like that. I mean, everyone needs help now and then but Olivia… you're strong and you can't have a man in your life that's going to make you think that you're not capable of taking care of yourself. You need a man that's going to want to take care of you when you say so and be able to step aside when you need the space. You need a man who can tell what you're thinking without you even having to say the words, a man that doesn't need to get a visit from the best friend who cares more then the actual boyfriend," When Elliot said this Olivia looked at him as if he had shown a light in her face and she smiled at him with a look on her face that he had never seen on her before. He had to admit that he loved it on her but it was a face that he couldn't read yet, he knew all of her faces but not this new one.

"I guess I'm screwed then," Olivia said a smile playing on her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the only man that knows me that well," Olivia said and that's when it dawned on him that she was right. He had basically listed only a few things on the huge list of the perfect man for Olivia Benson, he just had not realized that he had been picturing himself.

"Liv…"

"Tell you what, you meet a man just like you and then introduce us," Olivia quipped and Elliot laughed at her reply.

"No, no that's not possible,"

"Why not?" Olivia asked still looking giddy.

"Because there is no other Elliot Stabler, it's all me. And if you ever do meet the right man who is exactly like me then… well… you better not let go of him." Elliot stared her down and she looked shy for a second and then licked her lips, another one of her nervous habits.

"Trust me I won't." Olivia said to him and he couldn't help but get the feeling that Olivia was trying to tell him something, he could not entertain the idea that Olivia was talking about him but he knew that she just might be.

"Break up with Kurt Olivia." Elliot told her and she nodded and heaved a sigh, "I'll be there for you. You know I will."

"You promise? Because I'm going to need a drink afterwards," Olivia warned him.

"Oh I look forward to it," Elliot smiled and then pushed his luck, "Can I come along? Maybe you could bring a radio with you and-"

"Why don't I just give you the details over drinks?" Olivia cut him off rolling her eyes.

"You better, I want major details, I'm not talking minor, I want his reaction all of it."

"Oh wait, what about Kathy?" Olivia asked, walking over to her side of the car.

"I'll tell her I'm working late." Elliot shrugged.

"Elliot!"

"What? Olivia you know that she's been driving me insane." Elliot said.

"No comment El, you know how I feel about all of this." Olivia got into the car and Elliot did the same, smiling slightly.

.:The Bar Scene from the BEGINNING:.

Elliot looked at his cell phone looking at the time as he sat at the bar waiting for Olivia. Earlier they had made a plan, she would text him if things were going badly so he would call and tell her that there was a case they needed to get on. But no texts and Elliot couldn't help but feel disappointed. He took a gulp of his drink and decided to text Olivia.

**What's taking so long? He that hard to drop?**

**EL**

He hit send and waited to get a text back; he smiled when he saw his phone light up and opened Olivia's text.

**I'm actually on my way to you right now so hold your horses… goof**

**LIV**

Elliot smiled huge and closed his phone and knew he was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. He waited for Olivia to get there and decided to order her a drink since she was on her way.

"You started without me?" Olivia asked touching Elliot's arm and he smiled up at her.

"Well you did go way over schedule."

"More like Kurt did, ugh you would not believe what he tried to do. Oh thank god, you got me a drink because I would not have been able to tell you this without," Olivia took a sip and sat down next to Elliot very close.

"So tell me, did he cry?"

"Elliot!"

"So he wept then?"

"He asked me to marry him," Olivia's answer made Elliot choke on his drink.

"Is he insane?"

"What? It's insane to ask Olivia Benson to get married?" She teased him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. He's insane for proposing and knowing that you would never say yes to him." Elliot took a few gulps of his drink and then looked at Olivia, "You didn't accept did you?"

"Actually yes, we eloped, that's why I was so late." Olivia said in mock seriousness.

"Just had to ask!"

"So yeah, anyway I basically told him it was moving all too fast for me and when that didn't work I just flat out told him the truth." Olivia smiled.

"You told him he has bad hair?"

"No Goofball, I told him that he wasn't the right one for me." Olivia shrugged and Elliot smiled at her.

"Good for you Liv, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, me too, but you actually did come up in the conversation." Olivia said looking highly amused.

"Why am I not shocked? What did he have to say about me? Come on, you can be truthful."

"He asked if you had anything to do with my breaking up with him and I decided to let him know that I had talked to you about it because you're my best friend and he then went on this rant about how our friendship is just a cover on how we really feel about one another and I told him that you were married, he said married or not a man can still love another woman…" Olivia then leaned her head to the side and looked at Elliot.

"He's right," Elliot said after a pause.

"What?"

"He's right… a man can be in a marriage and not be in love with his wife." Elliot said taking another gulp of his almost finished glass.

"Elliot… are you saying that you're not in love with Kathy?" Olivia pulled her stool closer to him and he could practically feel her body heat.

"Liv I love her, I do. I just don't… _love_ her." Elliot sighed, "You know when she told me that she was pregnant with Eli I couldn't believe it you know? I thought maybe she was lying just to I don't know… but it was my duty Olivia. I made a lot of mistake with my other kids; I don't want to mess up with Eli." Elliot admitted shrugging.

"El, does Kathy have any clue that you feel this way?" Olivia asked him gently.

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. She loves me but… not in love. But then Eli pops into my mind." Elliot took another drink and sighed. His phone went off and he looked at the call, it was Kathy and he looked at Olivia, "Hello?"

"El, I know that you're working late tonight but Eli is driving me insane he won't stop crying-"

"Is he sick?"

"No."

"It's just colic Kathy."

"Can't Olivia finish all of the work tonight?"

"No, she's busy. But if he's that fussy-"

"He is."

"Ok then." Elliot hung up and made a face. Olivia smiled at him.

"You and I El… you know at least we know we'll always have each other no matter what." Olivia said putting her hand on his arm and he smiled at her.

"Honestly Liv, that's what keeps me going." Elliot smiled at her and finished off his drink.

"Want another?"

"Ah I can't Eli is driving Kathy crazy…" Elliot sighed, he didn't want to leave and go home but… it was then that he saw a twinkle in Olivia's eyes and he could tell that she was happy with him and he was too. If he could reserve this moment in time he would.

**So it was a tad long but I'm sorry that bar scene was too short for me… and I wanted Elliot to have something to do with Olivia breaking up with Kurt since she mentions that he would be there for her when she broke up with him. I might start writing more of these one shots. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. You know that I'm writing one for "Authority" right? We already know that that one is going to be GOOD. Review and let me know what you think. I don't own this blah blah blah. It belongs to NBC and yada yada yada.**


End file.
